Solaceon Contest: Rewrite to My Version
by Pure Melody
Summary: As the title says, it's a rewrite. Penguinshipping. R&R please. Should I make a second story of this?
1. Part 1 Part I

Solaceon Contest: Rewrite to My Version

Me: Hi. This is my 2nd story.

Dawn: You're really working hard.

Me: Thanks.

Kenny: Hey DeeDee. You're a big kiss-up.

Dawn: No I'm not and stop calling me DeeDee.

Kenny: Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever.

-Dawn so angry she leave-

Me: Great Kenny. Look what you did to one of my stars and on the first chapter. Go get her back.

Kenny: Ok fine.

-went to get her back (that sounded like a love fight)-

Me: Well while Kenny goes get Dawn back, enjoy.

* * *

Solaceon Contest: Part 1

It was contest day and Dawn was so syched. Especially when Kenny was there. Dawn said to her Pokemon in the coordinators' room, "Hey. Listen. I'm gonna make up for you for the last contest. So don't worry." Her Pokemon were cheering and nodding. "So. Let's do it!" cheered Dawn.

Marian announced, "Ok. Time for the annual Solaceon Contest. Whoever wins this contest will earn the prestigious Solaceon ribbon." She held out the lovely purple ribbon. The crowd awed in amazement. She continued, "They will also be one step closer to the Grand Festival. So here's our first coordinator, Dawn of Twinleaf Town."

Dawn ran out onto the stage and said while throwing a pokeball, "Ambipom. Spot-light.Her Ambipom came out with the star seal. Marian said, "Wow! What a gorgeous entrance. I'm sure they will do well." Dawn ordered, "Ambipom. Swift." Her Ambipom stood on its two hands (or paws) with its tail(s) close together. As it spun the Swift attack came out and made a dome covering itself. The crowd cheered. Their performence was done. (Well that's all I know)

They ran back into the room. Kenny said, "That was amazing Dawn. Not bad but you're gonna have a hard time beating me." Dawn replied, "That's what you think. I am so gonna win." Kenny smiled.

Marian said, "Our next performance will be by Kenny. Also from Twinleaf Town." Kenny came out and sent out his Breloom. "Stun Spore. Then release it," commanded Kenny. (I made this appeal since I don't know the real one) Orange powder came out of its body and it was released into sparkles. The crowd cheered. They both ran back into the room.

Dawn said, "Kenny! That was awesome! I'm sure you're gonna make it to the 2nd round." Kenny blushed and said, "Thanks. I'm sure you're gonna make it too."

Marian announced, "Next is Jessilina." Jessilina (AKA Jesse) ran out sending her Dustox. She ordered, "Now Dustox. Poison Sting then Psybeam." Purple needles shot out and then a colorful beam smashed them into fireworks. The crowd was cheering. She ran back in laughing in a proud (and yet creepy) way.

Other performances past and they were amazing. Soon it was time to announce who will be going onto the 2nd round.

* * *

Me: So we'll see what happens in the next part. See ya. 


	2. Part 2 Part II

Solaceon Contest: Rewrite to My Version

Me: Part 2.

Dawn: Yay.

* * *

Part 2

Marian said, "Now that the 1st round is over, it's time for the 2nd round. Here are the coordinators that made it." Pictures were appearing fast.

Back in the room, 7 coordinators were shown. Kenny already made it in 6th place. Dawn hoped and prayed it was her. Jessilina was so worried that she wouldn't make it.

The last picture finally showed. It was Jessilina. Dawn was shocked for she didn't make it, again! Her head was down without anyone seeing her eyes. (Of course there's the cute pisture of Dawn's head down with Kenny on the side looking at her. XDDDD) Kenny said trying to cheer her up, "Dawn. I..."

Before he could finish, she ran away. _"Dawn,"_ said Ambipom.

Kenny thought, _I can't believe she didn't make it again. I should do something. Poor Dawn. Why am I thinking to myself... Dawn._ He ran down to Marian. Marian was confused and said, "Why are you here? It's not even you're turn yet." "I know and I'm really sorry. But can you switch my place with Dawn?" asked Kenny tired from the running. (I think he would do anything for Dawn's happiness. Kawaii/Cute! XDDD) "Why?" said Marian confused. "I can't explain. Please!" Mr. Contesta said, "That is very loyal to a fellow coordinator. I think we should do it." Mr. Sukizo said, "Truely remarkable." Nurse Joy said, "Yes indeed. Very loyal." Marian finally gave in and said, "Ok. Please go warn her." Everyone in the crowd was shocked. Even Ash and Brock. (Take that Ikarishippers!! Penguinshippers UNITE!! Penguinshipping FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!! Well at least til the end of time) "Thank you very much. I will warn her," said Kenny bowing down.

He ran to find Dawn. The match ups were already up and Dawn was battling first with Jessilina. He had to hurry. Kenny thought, _Dawn. Where are you? It's your time to shine. Where are you?! Please be safe._

He shouted as he came to a hault in one of the rooms, "Dawn!! There you are. I was looking for you." He walked closer to her to see that her head was down on her arms. "Dawn?" Dawn turned around and looked up to see Kenny. Dawn wiped away her tears. "Oh. Hey Kenny. Just leave me alone," said Dawn turning around. "But..." said Kenny. Dawn shouted, "I said just leave me alone!! Will ya listen to me at least once?!" "Ok. Fine. If you want to miss your battle." She was confused. "What battle? Isn't it supposed to be your's?" "Nope. They changed it. So you better hurry or you'll miss it." "Ok." Kenny pushed Dawn all the way into the elevator.

* * *

Me: How was that for a rewrite? Not you Drew and Kyle.

May: It was so cute.

Misty: Such loyal friends.

-Drew whispers in Ash's ear-

Ash: I hated it.

Me: Drew. Stop poisoning people's minds.

Kyle: I should've thought of that. Oh and NO BRAIN LULU!

Luna: Why you gotta put me in this?!

Kyle: Dunno. Felt like it.

Me: Please enjoy Part 3 or Part III.


	3. Part 3 Part III

Solaceon Contest: Rewrite to My Version

Me: Part 3.

Dawn: This is gonna be fun.

* * *

Part 3

Dawn smiled at Kenny in the elevator as the door closed. She could see him smile back.

She arrived at the stage and was excited. Marian said, "Ok. Now that Dawn has come out, let's get started!" "Buneary. Spotlight," said Dawn throwing her pokeball. It came out of petals. "Go Seviper," said Jessilina. It came out of a heart. (As usual) "Icebeam Buneary!" It hit Seviper and froze it.

"Seviper! Thaw out now! Poison Tail." It thawed out and the Poison Tail hit Buneary hard.

"Buneary! Spinning Dizzy Punch!" Buneary's ears glowed and it was spinning really fast. It hit Seviper so hard and the move was so creative and good, Jessilina's points were gone. All gone.

Marian announced, "Oops! Looks like Jessilina's points are gone! The winner is Dawn!" The crowd cheered. Kenny thought, _I could use that in my next contest. That was amazing Dawnie._ Kenny smiled admirably.

After many wins, it came down to the finals. Dawn won that one too. (I know I'm doing this too fast)

"Now it is time to give our winner the lovely Solaceon ribbon," said Marian. They handed her the ribbon. She was really happy. "Alright! I won the Solaceon ribbon! Ribbon number 2!" shouted Dawn as she held the ribbon up in the air. Dawn thought, _Well I couldn't have done it with out Kenny._

The sun was setting and Kenny was about to leave when he hear dhis name be called. "Kenny!!" shouted someone running toward him. He turned around and saw Dawn. "Hey Dawn. What is it?" asked Kenny. Dawn grabbed his hand and put a pink and blue letter on it. Kenny was confused. He asked, "Um.. Dawn. Why did you give me this?" She didn't reply. But she kissed him on the cheek. Kenny was blushing like in the Floaroma Contest.

Dawn ran back to Ash and Brock who didn't see that. Kenny turned around and walked away. He stopped again. "Kenny!" shouted Dawn again. He turned around to see her. "Thank you!" Kenny smiled and continued walking, hoping Dawn would call his name again but she didn't.

* * *

Me: Anyone like?

May: I sure did.

Misty: Yup.

Me: Part 4's gonna be interesting I think.

May,Misty: Well see.


	4. Part 4 Part IV

Solaceon Contest: Rewrite to My Version

Me: Part 4.

Dawn: Whoo Hoo!

* * *

Part 4

Ash, Dawn and Brock had already left Solaceon Town. Kenny was at his room in the Pokemon Center. He lied down on his bed and thought about yesterday. Yesterday. The day of the contest that he lost, the day that Dawn won her 2nd ribbon, the day that he made a sacrifice, the day that Dawn first kissed him (I think).

He took out the letter Dawn had given him... YESTERDAY! He opened it up and read it.

_Dear Kenny,_

_Thank you for switching places with me. But I wonder why you did it? Well it was so nice of you to that. Only a **true friend** would do that. I hope you win a contest. I really want to see you at the Grand Festival. I am so sorry that you had to do that though. But if we both make it to the Grand Festival, I'm not going easy on you._

_Love Dawn (Or for you, DeeDee)_

_P.S. If you're wondering about the kiss, you'll never know. There is something else in the envelope._

Kenny reached into the envelope and found something. He took it out and it was a photo. It was a photo of the kiss and a photo of their childhood and contest. Kenny said, "That DeeDee. Never seems to surprise me." He smiled and lied back down.

Outside was already dark. In the sky showed a picture of Dawn and Kenny (total Penguinshipping moment XD). Next to it showed their childhood. Kenny said, "Can't wait for the next time we meet."

* * *

Me: Well that's the end. Started and finished a whole story in one day. XD

May: Congrats.

Me: Thanks. Well see ya in my other stories.


End file.
